


梦境

by afenda



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afenda/pseuds/afenda
Summary: 记一次发情
Relationships: Andrew Ilnyckyj/Steven Lim
Kudos: 5





	梦境

**Author's Note:**

> —abo设定 a！andrew b steven 腿交   
> —大概是乌克兰把人搞哭了又来安慰的故事  
> —也许是steven的梦也许是andrew的梦

他喝的太多了。他喜欢酒精给他带来的飘飘然的眩晕的，但讨厌酒精的苦涩。可当他处于一个派对上，所有人都兴致高昂，或真或假，但确实是沉溺于酒精所带来的作用中，他很难去拒绝任何一个人塞在手里的酒杯，事实上他很难拒绝任何东西，他倾向于接受而不是拒绝，接受随便什么东西，都可以给别人带来快乐，而他因为别人的快乐而快乐，无论那是多么肤浅的快乐，于是一杯又一杯苦涩的酒液伴着兴奋的叫好，舌头逐渐麻木，苦涩仍残留在味蕾，身体逐渐脱离控制，包括那些在清醒时压在心底的，难以言状的情绪。这时才堪堪意识到持续的社交，让他逐渐失控，像午夜钟声过后的仙蒂瑞拉，他得找个地方躲一躲。

厕所厚重的门隔绝了喧闹的声响，他双臂撑着洗手台，疲惫，自我厌恶，和胃酸一起翻涌上喉头。他拧开水龙头想喝点水，试图将这些负面的情绪冲下去。突然间厚重又热的肉体推搡着他，有些粗暴，他的膝盖，手肘碰在瓷砖和门板上，他想很快就会有几块淤青，他是容易有淤青的体质。他感到湿热的喘息覆盖在他的脖颈，像蜘蛛的网，又像是兽类的鼻息，引起一阵颤栗。牙齿的尖锐在皮肤上游移，唾液留下的痕迹很快蒸发，带来一丝凉意。滚烫的手掌压着他的腰窝，身后的人用身体的重量将他抵在门上，他无法动弹。热，湿还有剧烈的心跳敲击这鼓膜，强烈的被侵略感让他的身体停摆。他闻到了除了酒精之外的气味，但难以分辨出具体是什么，他只是一个喝醉的beta，但这些足以判断现在的情形，一个alpha发情了。

他清楚的知道该如何处理现在的状况，那些培训课上讲过的，从小到大的课堂上都提到过，甚至每年还有预演。他应该立刻拨打紧急电话，接着寻找酒吧工作人员的帮助，一阵兵荒马乱之后，他会坐在警局做笔录。他是累了，是需要找个地方独处，但那个地方不该是警局。而且他的内心有微弱的，但层层叠叠变得渐强的，足够清晰的声音:

如果

继续下去。

这样的情形是他隐秘的羞耻的，压在心底的，但现在由于酒精的作用泄露出来的，性幻想中的一个。

外部的刺激太多，感觉混杂，身体的每一处感受器似乎都在闪烁红灯。先是胸膛和肩膀过久的抵在门板上的钝痛，然后是因为姿势原因不得不仰起下巴暴露脖颈带来的肌肉僵持的酸痛，还有刚刚被推搡磕碰后迟来的痛觉，这是一些坏的感觉。还有些他难以分类的，alpha舌头舔舐吮吸脖颈，滚烫的鼻息，游移于腰腹间湿热的手掌，热力带来满足感，但它消失的也很快，嘴唇离开脖子，呼气的消散，手掌离开腰际，凉意迅速蔓延，他瑟缩了一下。

渴望更多，渴望牙齿刺破皮肤，渴望更多地方得到爱抚，但他无法表达，他想扭动腰肢迎合抚摸，现实是他在抚摸下变得僵硬和紧绷。手掌继续向下，停留在他由于过瘦而突出的髋骨上，拇指顺着骨骼的纹路轻轻摩挲，接着手指扣进肉里将他向后拉，他感到热和硬的阴茎贴在他的腰间，虽然隔着裤子的布料，但感觉仍是如此的清晰，耻意顺着血管蔓延，他喉头像是被扼住，实际上是过于兴奋而无法呼吸，他吞咽了几下，溢出哭泣般的呻吟。

他知道自己现在一定一塌糊涂，他湿透了，从被按在门板上时他已经硬了，吮舔和抚摸让他的前端不断流出前列腺液，濡湿的布料贴在龟头上，让它更敏感，湿的布料包裹着的阴茎随着动作在粗糙的牛仔裤上摩擦，若有若无的快感让他更加渴望，当侵略者勃起的阴茎贴上他腰间时，他几乎要射出来了。

裤子被扯下，但内裤被保留着，alpha的阴茎贴在他的股缝摩擦，缓慢的隔着布料戳刺。侵略者的手仍停留在他的大腿外侧，随着动作有一搭没一搭的揉捏beta的肌肤，故意忽略他需要关注的前端，这使他更为敏感。粗热的阴茎开始向下磨蹭，挤进他双腿的缝隙，手臂环住他的腰将他向后按，现在两人没有一丝间隙，他能听到alpha的心跳，恍惚间他生出一种希望，希望自己可以闻到那独特的气味，但他只是beta。阴茎在他腿间的嫩肉流连，他有些缺乏锻炼，大腿根的肉白而松软，随着摩擦很快变得红热湿润，股间湿哒哒的，像发情的omega。阴茎从下面进入他的内裤，湿润的皮肤贴着皮肤，龟头在他的会阴部磨蹭，模拟着交合，他甚至能感受到前列腺液留下的水痕，能感受到龟头的冠状沟，能感受到阴茎上怒张的血管，强烈的快感如同电流，大脑失去控制，他无法克制的痉挛着，意乱情迷间，呢喃着最常出现在他低俗的，潮湿梦境中的名字。

快感残留的很久，他在没有触碰的情况下射了一内裤，alpha还在他腿间戳刺，侵略者的双手死死的掐着他的腰，双腿间的皮肤被摩擦的又痛又痒，刚刚释放过的阴茎过于敏感，冰冷的空气都令他颤抖。发情的alpha咬了他，牙齿还嵌在皮肤里，舌头抵在他的脖子上，喉咙里传来低沉的喘息。疼痛堪堪传上来，太难受了，快感消散后只剩潮湿麻木的钝痛，他开始挣扎，但alpha的力量过于强大，一只胳膊箍住他不安分的腰，一只手捂住他想要呼救的嘴，只剩下呜咽和粗重的喘息。抽插变得更快，会阴部聚集的快感变为钝钝的疼痛，疼痛让他的感觉也变得不灵敏，但仍能知晓alpha的结正在膨胀，然后是源源不断的精液，一波一波的喷薄，微凉的体液射进了他的内裤里，包裹着他发烫的会阴，一些缓慢的溢出，贴着他的大腿向下流，凉意缓解了摩擦带来的疼痛。他的呼吸停滞了几秒，等他回过神来，嵌入皮肤的牙齿已经离开，取而代之的是一个又一个轻柔的吻，但这些并不能安抚他，他仍是抖得厉害，几乎站不住，泪水在他无意识间早已爬满脸颊，他哭的无法呼吸，整个人混乱不堪。他有点想依恋这个陌生的侵略者，但alpha离开的太快，轻柔的吻像恍惚间的幻觉，他只能缓慢的贴着门向下滑，再蜷缩成一团。

/  
他蜷缩在那里，看起来糟糕极了，一片混乱。裤子褪到双膝，衬衫皱巴巴的向上卷，露出一节白皙的腰，上面留下了淤青，可能是性事过于激烈的掐痕，或者是被粗暴对待时磕在墙上留下的，被操的发红的双腿间是干涸的精斑，内裤还湿着，贴在股间。他眼睛有些红肿，是才停止哭泣不久。

一双脚出现在他视线里，他惊恐的向后蜷缩，他不想让这个人看到自己狼狈的样子，但又如此渴望一些亲昵的温柔的东西。

“不…别靠近，求你……”声音几乎是嘶哑的，无法被捕捉的，他之前哭的太厉害了。

“嘘——”安慰的声音靠近，温暖的臂弯将他环绕，一瞬间他闻到了雪松的气息，“都结束了。”

他依恋地，不由自主地，像小狗一样，用脸蹭了蹭金棕发色男人的肩膀，感受柔软的织物和梦境中人的怀抱。

一个吻落在他的耳廓，这让疼痛减轻了很多。

一切都结束了，他想。


End file.
